Vynnaraen's Demons
As a D'emonologist', Vynnaraen has a number of demons under his command. Bound to him through various pacts and contracts, Vynnaraen is different from others in that some of these contracts resemble "agreements" that tend to boast mutually beneficial arrangements. His time spent in Outland, as well as amongst the Burning Legion was a dangerous time, but it also showed him that in there were multiple avenues one could take in order to subdue the naturally corrupt and cunning beings. He does have a few demons bound to him under standard warlock fare, however. As it stands, Vynnaraen is only capable of having one demon out at most times. He can summon a supplementary for a short period of time, although it's extremely taxing on his person to do so. He also has Temporary Pacts which only apply to select demons, which will be detailed below. Voidwalker - Zangtast Zangtast is Vyn's most trusted, and most loyal demon. The first one that Vyn made a pact with, the warlock feels closer to him that most, often comparing him to his old Arcane Familiar, Zangtang. Willing to throw himself in front of any incoming threat for the blood elf, Zangtast is a naturally calm and reserved demon. He is well-spoken, and was taught by the blood elf how to speak Common, Orcish and Thalassian, in order to better serve and communicate for the elf, should the need arise. Zangtast is able to take on multiple states of matter, depending on what the situation calls for. He can become a purely physical being in order to block incoming missiles or tear things off of Vyn, or convert to an ethereal, cloud-like state in order to assault his enemies' minds and blanket a larger area. He is also able to erect magical shields to also deflect incoming spells, and is Vyn's first choice for defense. Zangtast's size seems to differ based on his surroundings. When in a place full of bright light (I.E. Silvermoon), he tends to be smaller, and also more gaseous at times. When in a darker place like a cave or inside a building, Zangtast becomes more corporeal, and will absorb shadow into himself to grow larger. Zangtast's bracers are key to the Voidwalker being able to take form and shape in this realm. If damaged, the Voidwalker will slowly phase from existence, waiting for Vyn's call in the Twisting Nether. This can lead to be potentially harmful to Vyn, as detailed in "The Pact", below. The Voidwalker's Touch It's well-known that a Voidwalker's touch instills torment and misery upon those who make contact. Zangtast is no different, the slightest brush against him can flood one with a massive amount of terror and fear, and bring up old, recessed memories. This extends to all of Zangtast's forms-- gas or solid, this mental anguish can still be applied. The voidwalker seems capable of controlling this, however. Vyn can often be found sitting on the Voidwalker's arm or shoulder and seemingly not have any repercussion whatsoever. Furthermore, this "gift" can extend to others as well, if for example Vyn has the Voidwalker pick someone up. Whether or not this is through Vyn's will or the Voidwalker's, however, isn't quite clear. The Pact Between Zangtast and Vyn, the pact created states that for his undying loyalty and service, the Voidwalker will be able to claim Vyn's soul as his own, to absorb and grow stronger as he sees fit at the end of the blood elf's days. Despite the possibility of ending Vyn's life early, Zangtast seems to take the contract to the highest degree of seriousness, doing all he can to have Vyn escape harm. Of course, without Vynnaraen around, Zangtast knows that he will be locked in the Twisted Nether for good. Not to mention a part of the Voidwalker legitimately cares for Vynnaraen's well-being. Because of this connection, Vyn relies heavily on Zangtast's presence to thrive. While he can go without, he and the Voidwalker are effectively linked-- if Vynnaraen is hurt and Zangtast is not around, he heals at a much slower rate. Furthermore, damage that Vyn sustains seems to be absorbed by the Voidwalker, leading Zangtast to inherently be Vyn's demon of choice. Felguard and Wrathguard - Vazeela and Arixa Vazeela and Arixa are Vyn's primary demons for going on the offensive. Almost equal in strength blow for blow, the only real difference between these two are their rank amongst their demonic peers as well as their place of origin. Vazeela is a Felguard, and she earned that title through trials of blood, and carnage. Arixa is a man'ari eredar-- and she was once the Centurion's most trusted bodyguard until he died. It wasn't until his she appeared before Vyn that he learned of his father's death. Both of them are very right-to-the-point, not liking to waste words or time. Any time wasted talking is time not spent killing, and neither of them like that. Between the two, however, Arixa is the more patient, albeit also with a far sharper tongue. They are both capable of speaking Common and Orcish, Vazeela also knowing Demonic whilst Arixa can speak Eredun. Weapons of Choice Though Arixa wields two weapons and Vazeela one, there is no question to the ferocity and brutality both employ on the battlefield. The Felguard prefers greataxes and polearms, compared to the Wrathguard enjoying broadswords grand maces. This is solely a matter of choice, however-- the two are perfectly comfortable taking up just about any weapon and using it. The Pact Vynnaraen gains the ability to summon Vazeela and Arixa in return for sating their desire for battle. Should he fail to do so, it is in agreement that their service to him ends. This can even lead to the potential outcome where they turn on him for not holding his end of the bargain, although he seems to do very well at whetting both of their appetites. Vazeela is also Vyn's "trainer" in a sense-- he has an agreement with the Felguard for her to train him in the ways of combat. Though he doesn't expect himself to be as vicious as her, he does see the potential use of learning how to fight without relying so much on his demons or his magics all the time. The Hounds Vynnaraen controls a pack of felhounds, although they have no ability to communicate with anyone outside of their grunts and growls. They understand Demonic speech, however, and Vynnaraen will often communicate with them through the guttural tongue. They are ravenous, hungry things, seeking only to consume and devour their prey-- but it's clear that within the pack, there are distinct personalities. Furthermore, they often take on more "docile" mannerisms around Vynnaraen, although that is merely a setback more a guise rather than the actual way they act. Just shy of a dozen felhounds, they vary in size, strength, and capability. If he's summoning one, he's often got the others waiting in tow, able to chain summon them to keep up the pressure. With more effort, he can also call out a number of them at once, but his direct control over them weakens and they rampage more than they listen to orders. At least they don't go after his allies. The Pact Being beasts that feed on magic and those that wield it, Vynnaraen has promised his ethereal essence to the Hounds in return for their service. After his death, his magical power and internal well become theirs to gorge on. The Imps - Piple, Yaznar, and the Wild Imps Piple is Vynnaraen's Fel Imp, and is the "leader" of sorts, keeping the rest in line. Perhaps one of the most cruel demons that he boasts, Piple is a harsh master with an even more dangerous mindset. Still, it's that hard, no-survivors attitude that Vyn relies on to maintain order within the ranks. Yaznar is the second-in-command, and is the more cunning of the two; not quite as powerful as the Fel Imp, Yaznar has a tactically genius mind, by demon standards. Oftentimes, when Vynnaraen finds himself without a course of action or without any way to solve a problem, Yaznar has a solution. It just usually involves a lot of fire. The Wild Imps seem to come and go as they please around Vyn, although when they're around their focus is rather sharp. Mostly concerned with causing as much havoc as they can within their boundaries, the Wild Imps follow orders from both Piple as well as Vyn, and are a force to be reckoned with once he lets them loose. The Pact Upon Vyn's death, Piple has free reign to take his mind and consciousness, and do as he pleases. Whether that's torture, slavery, or just toying with it is up to the Fel Imp. Yaznar, on the other hand, gets control over Vyn's body-- and though it seems like the imp might have little use for a decaying husk, Yaznar has plans. Incubus - Aezan Aezan is Vynnaraen's Incubus, although he doesn't get called on very often. The two have a very distinct, black and white relationship. Unlike the other demons in Vyn's employ, Aezan is only called upon for a sole purpose alone; something which the Incubus is rather fine with. Able to change form to suit his master's "needs", Aezan is a bit of an obscurity amongst the entourage of demons that Vyn boasts. Though he's a capable fighter, Vyn never calls upon Aezan on the battlefield, relying on his other, more combat oriented demons to do the work for him. The Pact Aezan is there for Vynnaraen to use when his addiction and hunger get so great, that his normal ways of dealing with it don't suffice. It's a dangerous, double-edged sword-- while indulging with the demon means that he can sate that base need, at the same time he knows that it pushes him closer and closer to the point where he'll no longer be able to fight it. As such, Aezan is a bit of a rarity. Still, the pact is made. And when Vynnaraen needs to feed, Aezan gives him a supply. There's no agreement made between the two-- although Aezan has a bit of a hope that Vyn eventually breaks. The Temporary Pacts Vynnaraen can summon a doomguard, terrorguard, or infernal in his most dire times of need. He hasn't made any permanent pacts with them, however, and because of this their summoned time seems to be rather whimsical. They might stay around for the duration of an encounter, or leave seconds after they've touched the soil of this realm. Because of that, Vynnaraen doesn't rely on them at all. Coupled with the fact that summoning them is heavily draining on him, he doesn't really consider them under his command. He's not quite powerful enough (yet) to bind them by force, and so he's currently trying to figure out what kind of pact can be made to do so "diplomatically".